Changes, for Better, or Worse
by BronzeRavenRavenclaw
Summary: Sequel to Girl of My Dreams. Both twins have changed, for better, and worse, the way they act has been flipped, all because of the accident. And for PHEELY FANS, R&R, I'm including one in the story, which will go on until the end.
1. The Aftermath

Changes, for Better or Worse

Summary: This is the sequel to "Girl of My Dreams". After the incident, Zack and Cody changed, Zack for the better, since he was a better person, and Mr. Moesby was a lot happier, and Cody, for worse, since he's been a lot quieter and darker, hiding everything from everyone, even Zack.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or in other coming chapters 'Phil of the Future'.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

--------------------------

It was the first week Cody was out of the hospital, and he couldn't go to school yet, he needed some getting used to, to his new arms and legs. Slowly, he tried moving his legs, but he couldn't. Again and again, he tried, without anyone knowing that he was alone in the suite. And every time Carey would leave the suite, Cody was on the couch, but every time Carey came in, he'd fling himself onto the couch.

"Yeah, that's it, one by one." Cody told himself, as he was getting the hang of it.

All of a sudden, someone barged through the door, it was Zack.

"Hi Zack."

"So how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I still need some more practice. I'm almost there."

"Good for you, and uh, Cody?"

"What is it?"

"I brought along Max and Tapeworm, they really want to see you."

"Okay."

By that time, Zack rushed out of the suite, and went to the elevator. And Cody was still alone, practicing alone again.

Cody's POV:

"_I hate it if they treat me too childlike, I'm not like some baby again, and I'm already learning, I wouldn't need as much help as I did on the first day. But this is nice, finally seeing Max and Tapeworm again. I wonder what they'll think of me. "_

(End of POV)

While at the lobby, Zack saw Tapeworm and Max sitting on one of the couches.

"Max! Tapeworm!"

"Zack!" They said in unison. "How's Cody?" Tapeworm said to break the silence.

"I just don't know, he's been a lot quieter ever since after the accident."

"Was there something else that happened to him at that time?" Max asked.

All of a sudden, Zack remembered something and unusually, he entered his sub-conscience, with what happened before the accident.

Zack's POV:

"_The picnic, it was about 3 days before Kayla's departure, that's it!" _

"_Now, the question is, will you be telling Max and Tapeworm?"_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Here we go again."_

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Zack was frantic, whatever was happening he couldn't explain, and he felt like he was going insane._

"_Well, apparently," one answered, "We're part of you."_

"_What? I don't get it."_

"_This is your imagination, and sometimes, you and Cody have thought up of exactly the same things, before, and during the accident, until Cody got back to the Tipton, we were with him, and after, meaning right now, we're with you."_

(End of POV)

"Zack! Zack? Zack!" Max was trying to get his attention.

"What? Who was that?" Zack asked confused.

"It was me, Zack. Max." Max said calmly, but looked confusingly on Zack.

"What was that all about, huh?" Tapeworm asked Zack.

"Nothing, don't mind me, it's okay. Let's go to our suite already."

"Fine." They said in unison.

"What was that all about?" Max muttered to Tapeworm.

"I guess we'll never find out."

While Zack was downstairs at the lobby with Max and Tapeworm, Cody still had his thoughts running elsewhere.

-----------------------------------------------------

After the hallucinating, Zack, Max, and Tapeworm finally reached the suite…

But before that, Cody sat down and was daydreaming again, thinking, about…

Cody's POV:

"_I wonder what she's thinking right now. Why? WHY? I've lost a lot more than I've bargained for, letting go, when you really love someone, risking life and limb, crazy, very crazy. I should've never fallen in love with her, it hasn't done anything, just hurt me, so bad."_

"_Cody."_

"_Oh, it's you again."_

"_I'm here for a reason."_

"_So what? Remind me of her even more, how I loved her, but still ending up heartbroken, Zack may have changed, he's having a great time, and me, moping around, just here in our suite, bored, outcasted from the world outside! Don't think that it's so easy, everything just happens so fast that it's driving me insane, love always hurts, and I just face it."_

"_Cody, let me explain, somehow, you're gonna feel better."_

"_How? Bring back Kayla? So that I'll just go through the same things over and over again? No WAY!"_

"_She'll come back,"_

"_NO! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME, I'D RATHER NOT SE HER AGAIN!"_

"_You still love her, but you're focusing too much on the bad things that happened to you, starting with the accident."_

"_WELL, WHAT DO YOU CARE?"_

"_I'm here to help you, help yourself, I'm still a part of you anyways, as well as…"_

"_As well as what?"_

"_Zack."_

_Cody was suddenly struck, he didn't think about Zack, he had a tougher time than him, and showed how much they cared for each other._

"_Wait, then this means that?"_

"_Well yes."_

"_I just hope he won't have that same trouble."_

"_Unfortunately, he is."_

"_Oh, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO…"_

"_Hey, it's only in your minds, don't worry too much about it, and you could make up a lot of things to torture them, it sounds evil, but if you're that mad, I'll zap you back into whatever reality this is, with your common sense."_

"_Fine, whatever."_

(End of POV)

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: And finally, this is the sequel, I posted the beginning of this on my last story, and at least DramaQueen1991 reviewed, thanks for reviewing, and keep reviewing, you've helped my last story, so why not help the next? And also, I'm planning to include more OCs so just send in whatever you think of, if you have any questions about Kayla, she'll be appearing in the next chapter, with Keely, and final note, please review if you want a Pheely in this story, I love Pheelys and I follow a few reviews anyways, so click the button NOW!


	2. Miles Away

Chapter 2: Miles Away

It was raining outside, Kayla was at her room, doing nothing simply but sob.

Kayla's POV:

"_Cody… Cody… Cody…"_

_It was everything in my head, all I could even think about. He was so crushed, his heart broke and his body did too. I feel so sorry. Why did this happen? I never wanted anything like this, what did he do wrong? Wait, Zack. He's such a great person. I just hope that he's okay already._

(End of POV)

But, alas, he wasn't. His personality totally changed, and he was too quiet for everyone to figure out where he was, only Cody knew.

Later the same night, at Boston, Cody was at the roof of the Tipton, near the pool, and he was looking down on the city, with all of it's lights shining brightly.

Cody sighed, he did miss her, but how? The things he went through weren't right, he didn't deserve it, he still thought of this, but his anger putting everything else to waste. Zack, no matter what happens, they'll stick together, and nothing, nothing can grow them apart.

Cody's POV:

"_I wish I had something to change my past, to change everything, to change what happened to me." Cody sighed. "Nothing can, but still, it's almost Winter break, Christmas is coming up, I should-" _

"_Should what?"_

_A voice answered from out of nowhere._

"_Not you two again,"_

"_No, it isn't those two. It's me, Zack"_

_I turned around to see Zack walking to me, he found out._

"_So, how'd you figure I was here?"_

"_I had a hunch, you've been too quiet lately, and something's in your head, you can't get out."_

"_Oh no," I thought. "this is how the trouble before this began." _

"_And I won't do anything to hurt you, Cody." He answered calmly._

"_Wow. Zack is really different the way I remember him." I thought to myself._

"_We almost lost each other, but I can't let that happen, not anymore."_

_Some people think that I'm gay or something like that, but it's not like that. We're brothers, twins, and more importantly, part of a family. And it would be natural, after what we've been through, would you think that you wouldn't grieve for the loss of a loved one, or the one you truly care for the most left you in the blink of an eye, and was never to return? _

_Something struck me hard in the gut. Remembering that person, Kayla. She had to have felt the same as Zack, we loved each other, and, even if your first love isn't really your absolute choice, you aren't sure if the person you're with at that moment is the one, but, it was different, for us. We knew, but, it wasn't still, we were separated. _

(End of POV)

Back at Pickford…

Continuation of Kayla's POV:

_There was a knock on the door, and I went up to see who it was._

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Keely."_

_Keely, a friend I made while staying here, before I met Cody._

"_Oh, hi, Keely."_

"_Why? What's the matter?" She asked me, looking curious and innocent, which she isn't._

"_It's nothing." I grunted._

"_Something's up. What is it? Come on, Kayla, you can tell me."_

_I could, but I didn't want to._

_She still gave me that look, that look that I always fell for, why we know so much about each other. That puppy-dog pout._

"_Okay, but I won't tell you."_

_I couldn't help it. _

"_Keely?"_

_She jumped up all of a sudden, feeling fuzzy at the moment._

"_How would you, I mean, feel if-"_

"_Feel about what?"_

"_If Phil was kinda-"_

"_What about Phil?"  
_

"_In an accident." I blurted out._

"_Well, I would be for him,"_

"_But what if, you couldn't, that you were so far away?"_

"_Oh, I get your point."_

"_What?"_

"_You had some boyfriend while you were on vacation."_

"_What? NO!"_

"_Yes you did." She said, cheekily. _

"_Okay, okay."_

_The girl can read my mind, it's so weird, I don't know why._

"_Wait. I have an idea."_

"_Wha-"_

_She rushed out the door before I even finished the word. Then I heard voices from downstairs, and it was settled, I was going back to the, the, The Tipton._

(End of POV)

Back in Boston…

Cody's POV:

_Zack and I were still up the roof, doing nothing but talk._

"_It's getting a little chilly. We should get back inside."_

_I agreed. And we walked to the door, then shut it, and to the elevator, both of us were silent, I guess Zack only said it while at the rooftop._

_We reached the suite, and mom wasn't back yet, and I just went to sleep._

_I was still thinking about what Zack said, and more importantly, Kayla._

_Nothing could ever change me, if someone could change destiny itself, and go back to the past, well, then yes. But nothing will._

(End of POV)

A/N: So, what do you think? I've already introduced Keely, and mayhem once more on the Tipton, the shows are going to help each other, but I can't update very fast though, after this, I still have the play to direct (bwhahaha). And yeah, some things here in my stories are about me, just so people who read author notes know, I posted it on my last story, but I didn't think anyone noticed.


	3. Christmas Break, Christmas Reunion

Chapter 3: Christmas Break, Christmas Reunion

-----------------------------------------

Pickford the next day…

Keely went to Phil's house and asked him and his parents to join the trip, well, both of them agreed, and they needed a chaperone so all of the Diffys came along, even Curtis. She rushed back to Kayla's house but, she also asked Phil to bring a future gadget.

"Oh, come on Phil, just this once?"

"No, Keely."

"Aww, Phil?"

She gave him the puppy-dog pout.

"Okay, but just this once."

"Yay!"

Keely ran the whole way back to Kayla's house, and told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Boston, a week later…

Cody got out of the elevator to find Maddie, Zack had obviously come along…

"She isn't at the candy counter." Zack pointed out.

"I can see that!" Cody hissed.

All of a sudden, Maddie walked through the revolving doors, and Zack was paying attention to her, not the other persons who were walking in the revolving door shortly after.

"Cody!" Kayla shouted out, immediately running towards Cody. Cody just smiled as Kayla immediately hugged her. "Same goes to you," he muttered. Kayla just moved away then they started to talk.

"So how're the prosthetics working?"

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"We should get to our suites."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Keely!"

A voice came out from the back.

"Come on, Phil. Hey, you must be Cody,"

"Yeah."

"Keely." She raised a hand out but, Zack suddenly came running up. And Maddie smirked.

"Who's he? Oh, you two are twins. Kayla, you never mentioned two of them."

"Oh, yeah, right. So this is Cody," she pointed to the left, "and this is Zack." she pointed to the right. Zack suddenly waved back at Keely.

"We should go to our suites." Kayla insisted. "See you later, Cody."

"Yeah."

So Kayla, Keely, and the Diffys went to the elevator, well, not all of them, a few of them, namely Lloyd and Barbara stayed behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

"Where's Kayla?" Barbara asked everyone. They were at the auditorium, right after Carey performed. "Where's Cody too?" Carey added. Everyone nodded their head, meaning no, except for Zack.

"Zack, where are they?" Carey asked suspiciously.

"Dunno." Zack answered.

"Then why didn't you answer the first time? I'm worried about them Zack, all of us, so tell us."

"Sorry, can't, they'll be here later." Zack said assuring them.

"Oh, I give up. Fine." Carey said surrendering. Zack had a huge grin on his face. "But you're grounded for a week." Zack's grin instantly disappeared. "You owe me big time Cody." He muttered under his breath.

Apparently, Cody was at the roof, by the pool, with Kayla.

"Everything's changed ever since you left. I've been feeling worse after every single day." Cody said calmly. "I know the feeling, I've been too." Kayla replied. "It's just so good to see you again. I know, you're going back again after Christmas." He said sadly. "Yeah, I know, but," "But what?" Cody asked startled. "I've tried convincing my parents for us to move here, in Boston, with you." She admitted. "And? Did they say yes?" He asked excitedly. "No, not yet, they're still thinking about it." "Oh. Okay, it's okay." Cody bowed down his head, his eyes covered by his hair, and tiny drops falling in the water. "Cody, cheer up, I'm still here." She said patting his back. He moved away. "Kayla, I still have something to try." "What is it?" "Just stay there. Then, he started to take off his clothes, then, he dived into the pool, wading in the pool actually. "Cody, you're trying to swim again." "Yeah, just stay there, I already have a towel here." "Okay."

He started going to the deeper levels of the pool, still above the water, but if he sank, he'd be in trouble. Kayla was just staring at him, like he was a baby turtle or something. After a few more minutes, Cody was going back to the more shallow levels, but, "Kayla! HELP!" He screamed, he sank, and Kayla hesitated, she was looking left to right, what was she to do? She jumped into the pool, and dived through to get Cody. He was half-way to the bottom, and Kayla had to swim fast. It was dark, and she had to find her.

Kayla's POV:

_I was trying to find Cody, he must've swallowed pool water by now. Where are you, where Cody, I almost lost you, I don't want that to happen. I was still underwater, trying to brave the depths of the pool, even f I was running out of air. Then, all of a sudden, I saw him, his lifeless body slowly sinking. I had to go fast, no matter what. Finally, I reached him, and grabbed him, having my arm wrapped around him upper body, it was tough, pulling him up after that, but I managed to reach the shallow part, and lifted him to the floor. Luckily we already had CPR lessons on Health class, doing the procedure. I didn't want to do it, but I had to, I didn't want to lose him, and it's happened before, a real one. I went up to his face, and did it. A few minutes later Cody woke up, at last._

(End of POV)

Cody's POV:

_I had to get there fast, the prosthetics were wearing me down with their weight. Oh no! (bubbles, gibberish, etc) I blacked out after that. Then woke up, finding out that Kayla had been doing CPR on me. Luckily I survived, just because of her._

(End of POV)

Cody sat up, and still breathing heavily after the accident. There wasn't anything else wrong, since he was fine, and the prosthetics were water-proof. Cody said nothing, but pulled Kayla next to him, and hugged her, tightly. Kayla was going to do the same before that, but Cody did it first. She hugged him back. Unusually, even if they were both soaking wet, they felt warm, since they were close to each other. Cody pulled away, and got the towel, and dried Kayla, but her clothes were still soaking wet. He just covered himself and Kayla in that towel, it was big after all. They ran inside, Cody having his clothes already. And went up to the elevator, with Cody getting out at the 23rd floor to their suite, and Kayla going down a few more floors, and they were in luck, the others were still at the lobby, so no one caught them.

By the next day, they were asked about it, luckily, everyone gave up finding out, well, namely the parents gave up, Pim and Curtis didn't have anything to do with it, and they just enjoyed the hotel.

Phil and Keely found out, and they didn't tell. But later that night…

Phil, Keely, Kayla, Cody, and Zack were at the roof. Zack having an mp3 player ready with speakers. The song played was Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls. And they were dancing, namely Phil and Keely, and, Cody and Kayla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A look into the future…

The rooftop was lined with Christmas lights, so you could see the railings from the ground. Phil and Keely are dancing together, to a slow dance.

"This is so great Phil."

"Yeah. I know. Uh, Keely, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Phil. What is it?"

"I think this is really the right time to tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"That I, that I, like you."

"I like you too Phil."

"No, not just that, something more, that I-I'm in love with you. There, I said it."

Keely just stared at Phil.

"I was afraid this was going to ruin our friendship, so, I still do even if we're not friends anymore."

"No Phil, it isn't like that. I feel the same way too. Guess we were too afraid to tell each other, go figure!"

"I was afraid to tell you this because we might leave this time and get back to 2121, but I couldn't help it, and I would never leave this time if it meant leaving you."

"Aww, Phil, you're so sweet."

"I know."

Slowly, Phil's face went up to Keely's, and all of a sudden, spotlights pointed to them. Phil and Keely finally know each other another step better, with their first kiss.

Back to the present…

Zack came out of the elevator and went up to the candy counter, where Maddie is, and she was there. "Hi Maddie."

"Hey Zack. Are you going to have the usual?"

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"So what is it?"

"The Tipton is going to hold a Christmas ball the night before Christmas right."

"Yeah, and you want me to be your partner there."

"That's right, so will you?"

"If I told you once I've told you a million times, Zack, I'm too old for you. But okay, since Max isn't back yet, I'll give you a chance, but just this once, after this, nothing, no, zip, kaputs, get it?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile…

Keely, Kayla, Phil, and Cody were at the Tipton auditorium, and Keely and Kayla were practicing with Carey.

"… Whenever, wherever, baby, you'll protect me, no matter what. You hold me tight, with all your might, you'll never let me go…." Keely sang.

"… When it's my turn, to help you out, I'd gladly lift you up, without a doubt…" Kayla continued.

"… Whenever, wherever, baby, I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll hold you tight, right through the night, you'll never let me, let me go…" They did a duet and Cody and Phil clapped loudly.

"Thank you, thank you." They both bowed.

"Cody!" Kayla called.

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"OoKkAaYy."

They started walking,

"Cody, do you have a tent?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're still practicing swimming right?"

"After the accident, well, yes."

"Maybe we could camp out on the rooftop, it beats being in the hotel without seeing the stars."

"Sorry, no. It's already too cold, but we could get Moesby to let us."

"Okay, I know my plan stank, so we'll go with yours."

"Hey, Kayla!" Phil called. And he and Keely ran towards them.

"If you're going to the pool again, we'll come with you two. Alright."

"Okay, it's fine." Cody said. "They'll be together, and I always take the safe side, so yes."

"Cody, you're sure with this?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just want it to be private, I'm fine with you, just you."

"I know, but this is a lot safer, once you get enough practice, I'll go with it. Just be patient Cody."

"Okay, okay."

Later that night, all four of them snuck out, it was about 7 pm, and no one was using the pool. Cody and Kayla were in the pool, and Cody was trying to swim, Phil sat by the pool next to Keely, just in case something happened again. This time, Cody got a little better, but he was exhausted after the swim, and Kayla helped him up from the pool.

"That was nice, wasn't it. You're getting better at it Cody." Kayla said, drying herself.

"Yeah. A few more practices and you won't need us standing by." Phil pointed out. Cody grinned weakly.

"Kayla, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Sure Cody, sure, I'd love to."

"That reminds me, Keely, you want to?"

"Okay Phil."

Phil winked at Cody, and he winked back. Kayla and Keely just smiled at each other.

A few days later, the Tipton Ball had finally arrived.

The rooftop was lined with Christmas lights, so you could see the railings from the ground. Phil and Keely are dancing together, to a slow dance.

"This is so great Phil."

"Yeah. I know. Uh, Keely, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Phil. What is it?"

"I think this is really the right time to tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"That I, that I, like you."

"I like you too Phil."

"No, not just that, something more, that I-I'm in love with you. There, I said it."

Keely just stared at Phil.

"I was afraid this was going to ruin our friendship, so, I still do even if we're not friends anymore."

"No Phil, it isn't like that. I feel the same way too. Guess we were too afraid to tell each other, go figure!"

"I was afraid to tell you this because we might leave this time and get back to 2121, but I couldn't help it, and I would never leave this time if it meant leaving you."

"Aww, Phil, you're so sweet."

"I know."

Slowly, Phil's face went up to Keely's, and all of a sudden, spotlights pointed to them. Phil and Keely finally know each other another step better, with their first kiss.

Cody and Kayla were also slow dancing. And everything was so peaceful at that time, only three couples were at the center of the rooftop, Keely and Phil, Cody and Kayla, and Zack and Maddie.

A/N: There you have it, the 3rd chapter, I've poured out all of my ideas for this fic in this chappie, so I'll take a week off from this, so just wait for the next chapter patiently and I'll give a longer chapter, hey, I worked on this on a full 3 days, and I don't really write long, and consecutively, my usual length would be around 1000 words, but I doubled it on this one. DramaQueen1991, keep reviewing, you never know when you'll give me an idea. And why I write short chapters, is one, I don't get many ideas while I write this, two, I forget some of my good ideas, and three, updating my stories is a lot longer since I'm balancing projects where lead and risk failing 3 **MAJOR** subjects, so I have a lot to handle over here.


	4. Icy Depths

Chapter 4: Icy Depths

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ball, everyone returned to their rooms, but the three couples dancing from a while ago were still there. Cody and Kayla were by the edges of the roof, and were looking at the street lights, cars, and **HUGE PILES OF SNOW** that covered the city like a blanket. Zack and Maddie already went down, Maddie still had to get home and it was just for one night, Zack said goodbye to her as if it was their last meeting. Phil and Keely were also there, but they had gotten inside since it was getting cold already, and they wanted to give some privacy to the two others, so, they went inside and entered the elevator.

"This has to be the greatest night of my life, Cody."

"We're still young, so why call it then?"

"Because I'm sure that I spent it with you."

"Won't there be one more thing?"

"What?"

"No, never mind."

"I know what you mean."

"We should get inside now."

"Yeah, sure, it's really cold already."

"Here, take it."

He gave her his jacket.

"Thanks."

"Kayla, I just hope that you do stay here."

"Me too Cody, me too."

Much later after they got in the hotel, they went down to the lobby, where the sofa was in front of a cackling and toasty fire.

"You know, Kayla, I just can't get it, what, why or how I got into a lot of messes ever since I've met you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, there's an upside to it. I mean, one, my own brother turned against me and tried to break us up, two, I got into that accident, three, both of us, meaning me and my brother, have totally changed ever since you left, four, Mr. Moesby is a lot happier without the schemes, five, I almost drowned-"

"Hey, I saved you on that time!"

"I know, but let me finish first. So where was I, ah, five, I almost drowned in the Tipton, and six, the most important one,-"

"What is it?"

"I think I've met the love of my life."

"Aww, Cody,"

"No, I'm serious, we may be young, I agree with that, but nothing would stop me for you."

"Just like Phil and Keely…"

"What?"

"You know Keely, right, Cody?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's kinda like our story, they've gone through a lot and so have we. Anyways, Keely is a friend of mine, ever since I first left the Tipton."

"Don't remind me, just don't."

"She's been there for me, and Zack has been for you, right, Cody?"

Cody was just silent. Kayla sighed and just laid back on the sofa.

"You may not have been as lucky as me, but we're back here at the Tipton. And things change, you know."

"Yeah, a lot of things change. Some things always happen." He said grumpily.

"You know, this moment, I hope never ended."

"Me too." yawns lies down

"We could stay here." she said sleepily.

They both fell asleep, together, nothing could stop them from each other, not even fate can go against them…

Kayla snuggled closer, and Cody put his arm around her, she smiled and closed her eyes, seeing his face already he's falling asleep.

You need a friend

I'll be around

Don't let this end

Before I see you again

What can I say to convince you

To change your mind of me?

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Not just the color

Look inside of me

Tell me all you need and I will try

I will try

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

Free for you, whenever you need

We'll be free together baby

Free together baby

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to love you more than anyone

"This is all true, all true. I wish this never ended, but it will."

"No it won't."

"Who was that?"

"It's me. Down here." A teary-eyed blinking Kayla said.

"Oh, it's just you, I thought it was someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but, I got these two in my head a few days before the accident. It was like I was going insane, and they were messing with my head, and stuff, crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but I don't think you are, yet."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You might."

"I know." Cody sighed.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"It's 4 am. And cold."

"I can't believe we woke up that early, we should get back to sleep."

"I agree. But we should get to our suites first."

"Alright."

They went to the elevator and to their suites, and went their separate ways. Cody entered the suite when it was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. He climbed up to bed, and immediately fell asleep again.

Cody's POV:

_I was swimming again, and it was like the old days, without the new arms, and legs to me. In the Tipton pool, it was nice, and I saw everyone that I know, from Zack, Max, mom, and even Kayla. All of a sudden, the water started getting colder, and colder, before…_

(End of POV)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Please review, I'm still very desperate for reviews. No, seriously! I still need your opinions on what I should improve and other things, I'll be in a writing competition for our class, and eliminations will be held, so review, and I know I gave a cliffy, but I barely do, so sue me.


	5. The Old Days

Chapter 5: The Old Days

It was Kayla's last day for vacationing in the Tipton, and because of the accident last time, they decided to spend it by the pool. Lloyd and Barbara were inside in their suite, Curtis was with Lloyd and Barbara, Pim was at the poolside, relaxing, and having thoughts of world domination, Phil and Keely were playing at the pool, Kayla was also with them, and Cody was floating carelessly.

"Cody!" Kayla called as she pushed water towards Cody. He felt it and immediately swam, as to avoid getting any in his nose. He swam up to Kayla, and grabbed her, they both were underwater and stared at each other, and Kayla smiled and rose up. Cody still remained underwater.

Cody's POV:

_Kayla must be wondering where am I now. I should get back. Okay, I'll just dive first, then come back. No! Come on, come on, Kayla!_

(End of POV)

Kayla's POV:

_What's up with Cody, he should've been up already, here we go again. I dived and saw Cody trying to swim up, but he couldn't. I even heard my name, so I swam towards him, and it was a little easier, since we were in broad daylight, and nothing actually happened to Cody, but something almost did._

(End of POV)

"Cody, good thing you're still here, why does this happen to you, and it's my last day, I won't be there saving you, you know."

"I just don't know why? I just wish that I never got to that accident."

"Cody, come here."

"What is it?"

"Phil! Keely!"

They all huddled up at a corner of the pool.

"Phil, I'll tell Cody, but he can't say a word, since anyways, we'll get this done. Cody, you know Phil, well, he's from the future."

"Wha-"

"Shh, we don't want anyone to tell anyone else, get it!"

"Okay, okay." He said in a muffled voice. "So you're gonna change the past, to change my future."

"Right, let's go."

They went to the Martin's suite, and luckily it was empty, Phil brought out the gadget.

"So what are you going to change?"

"Maybe we could change the picnic to some other day." Kayla suggested.

"Yeah, alright, let's get there already."

The gadget was a mini-time machine, but it didn't have enough power to get them back to 2121, but it could get back to over a year. A huge blue flash of light was made meaning the time machine was working. Everything was spinning around them, then, all of a sudden, they were in the Martin's suite a year ago.

"We might be in the lobby already."

"No, we're not, it's before the picnic. I'll go find myself and tell him. You guys hide here."

"Do it Cody." Kayla encouraged.

"I will."

He rushed out of the suite and noticed that on that night, he slept over at Kayla's suite, and Kurt was there.

Meanwhile, Phil, Keely, and Kayla were hiding in different places of the suite, they were all around, and hoped that no one would be awake this early.

Cody opened the door and saw himself, it was almost 7, and everyone was getting up at that time, he slowly approached himself, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't go with the picnic."

"Why?" He thought he was still dreaming.

"Hey you, that wasn't us, that was somebody else."

"Waaah!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Waaah!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Let me explain, I'm you from the future, and I need to tell you this. Don't push through with the picnic, just do something else, alright."

"But why should I believe you?"

"Do you want to see my proof?"

"Well, yeah."

He started unwinding something by his arms, and his left arm got off.

"Waaah!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"See my point?"

"Yes."

"I'll get back now. Make sure you don't go to that picnic, alright."

"Alright. But what am I-"

"Sorry, gotta run, stay at the rooftop."

With that, the future Cody ran as fast as he could and back to the Martin's suite. And the past Cody was wondering if that was real, but he followed what he said.

The future Cody finally reached the Martin's suite, and they transported back to the present.

Cody woke up to see that it was a bright day ahead of him, with the sun shining down on him. He checked his arms and legs, they were intact, luckily the past Cody believed him. He rushed out of the suite, and went to the rooftop, it was a fine day, but he couldn't feel it as well. He may have changed his past, that he doesn't have the prosthetics, but he also lost the love of his life, Kayla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young Cody Martin 2 years later, was sitting on the couch, daydreaming. And by this time, he forgot about the time-travel.

Cody's POV:

_I was at the park, with Kayla, and Maddie, with Zack. I was still with Kayla, still talking to her, still sharing at her face. Then, we packed up all of our stuff, and were walking back to the Tipton. And Kayla and Zack already passed through, Zack had to go back for something, and I stayed behind. Zack was already crossing the street, but all of a sudden, a car was zooming past everyone on the street, Zack couldn't run from it, he just stood there frozen, but I ran towards him, and pushed him away, I was the one hit by the car, not Zack._

(End of POV)

"Whoa, that was some dream."

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Cody!"

"Who is-"

It was Kayla, she was slightly taller now, but Cody out-grew her, now Cody was the bigger one.

"I missed you so much."

"Yeah, you too Kayla."

"You know, I can't help thinking that there's something wrong."

"What is it?"

"I can't help thinking that this isn't the truth."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, I kept having dreams that, the day after I slept-over at your suite, we were supposed to be going to a picnic, but it didn't happen."

"Was there anything else to it?"

"It was so scary, you're safe from there on then, and Zack was about to reach you when a car came zooming past, I ran, and pushed him away, and I was run over by a car."

"What the-"

"I know, it's creepy."

"Cody, now that that's done with, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I don't think that you would like this, but,"

"What is it, come on, I'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Kayla."

"Okay, sorry Cody, but I'm moving."

"You aren't living in the Tipton, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. The truth is, I'm moving to another country."

"WHAT! BUT WHY?"

"I know Cody, I'm sorry."

"WHO? WHAT? WHY? Kayla…" Cody said in a soft voice. "But, things might not work out."

"We'll try to find a way."

"I don't know, I just don't know what I'll do, Kayla. Without you…"

"I'll miss you too, Cody. But I have to do this."

"But, I might even forget you…"

"No worries, Cody, I have something." She pulled out something from her pocket. "Here. Take it." She held out a necklace, with Yin and Yang, and she gave Cody the black one, Yin. "Wear it." Cody did, and they pulled together and created a balance.

"Thanks, Kayla. But wait up, I still have one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Watch." He pulled out a small charm, a slightly transparent moon, crescent, and it was blue. "Look here." He placed the moon to some sunlight, and it shined brightly. "See, I'll always be with you, with this."

They pulled together into a hug, a warm, intimate one. "I want to make this special, so here." He placed it around her neck. "Cody, thanks, and, and, goodbye."

They kissed for one last time, a long one, and Kayla pulled away, and exited. Cody sat on the couch. Still dreaming, he still remembers Kayla. Kayla walked slowly to the elevator, dreaming of Cody…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The END! So yeah, it's a 2-part series, and I know that this is a shorter story than the last one. But still, I can't concentrate much anymore, I just found out that one of my friends are moving, away. I had this crush on her ever since the first day of school, and that she was the cause of all of this, why I write in the first place. So, sorry, but I don't think I'll be writing more often…


End file.
